


one more chance

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	one more chance

“Give me a chance.”

Robbie swallows hard. It’s too damn difficult to tell Daisy’s doe eyes ‘no’ but he tries anyway,“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Last time -”

“It won’t happen again,”Daisy huffs.“C’mon, let me try?”

Robbie looks over to their daughter and relents.“Fine! But you’re explaining to Mellie why she has no birthday cake if you ruin this one, too.”

“How likely is it I’ll mix up salt and sugar two years in a row?”Daisy says. She gnaws on her lip.“You’ll do a bakery run if I do mess it up, right?”


End file.
